


Perfect Fit

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Done for Tea and Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo:  prompt = puzzle</p></blockquote>





	Perfect Fit

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merentha13/21454005/116507/116507_original.jpg)

“It could be worse. As punishments go, we got off lucky.” Bodie placed another piece in the jigsaw that Murphy and Jax had left as an amusement and took a sip of his hot tea. The flat they were using to watch the reported location of one Henry McClaren, new IRA recruit, was cold and damp. 

Doyle lowered the binoculars and turned away from the window to study his partner. “Who are you and what’ve you done with the real William Bodie?”

“Ha-bloody-ha, Raymond.”

“You hate stake-outs. In fact, you’ve often commented that you’d rather spend time with Macklin.”

“I’m just saying, the way you lit into Cowley about investigating Holly and then me walking out of the interrogation – well I expected worse from the old man.” He cackled as he found a spot for another puzzle piece.

“Yeah. Me too.” Doyle sighed and turned back to watch out the window. Bodie saw his shoulders tense.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to bring up painful memories.” Bodie reached out and tapped Doyle’s arm with the tea mug. “You still thinking about her?” 

Doyle accepted the tea without a word, took a drink and passed it back. “Ann? Sure I am. Loved her, didn’t I?”

“Dunno. Did you?” Bodie raised an eyebrow in challenge.

“Thought so at the time. But looking back on it I think I was more in love with what she represented. A home, a family, an end to being alone.” Still talking to the window, Doyle lamented, “I’ve lost everyone I ever cared about.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Everyone eventually walks away.”

“I‘m still here.” Bodie abandoned the puzzle and moved closer to Doyle.

“Yes, well. You’re paid to be, aren’t you?”

“Is that what you think?”

Hearing the hurt in Bodie’s voice, Doyle turned and put a hand on Bodie’s shoulder. “No.” He shook his head emphatically. “No, of course not. Don’t always think before I speak, do I?” He raised his eyes to meet Bodie’s and what he saw in their depths made his own open wide in astonishment. 

“What? I’ve never grown a second head?” Bodie raises his arm to examine his skull.

“Berk.” Doyle’s lips twitched. “No – I --” His expression softened as his hand slid down Bodie’s arm and clasped his partner’s hand. He still looked gob smacked.

You?” Bodie’s tone was bemused.

Doyle gestured with a wave of his arm towards the table where Bodie had been working on the jigsaw. “With Ann I was looking for the missing piece instead of finding a place for the one I had held in my hand all along...” He raised Bodie’s fingers to his lips and kissed the knuckles. “Bit slow, eh?”

“Knew you’d get there eventually.” Bodie smiled at him – the rare Bodie smile that seemed to be reserved only for him.

Footsteps clattering on the stairs announced the arrival of their relief. Jax dropped a carrier bag of take-out on the table and studied Bodie’s progress on the puzzle. “You’ve not finished it yet,” he said.

“We’ve got time.” Bodie told him.

“Eh?”

“Yeah, plenty of time to finish it up.” Bodie picked up the cover of the box. “Says right here – six to ten years.”

**Author's Note:**

> Done for Tea and Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo: prompt = puzzle


End file.
